1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and more particularly to a method and apparatus for visualizing music information.
2. Description of Related Art
With advances in information communication technologies and semiconductor technologies, various electronic devices are evolving into multimedia devices for providing various multimedia services. For example, the electronic device provides various multimedia services such as a messenger server, a broadcasting service, a wireless Internet service, a camera service, and a music play service.
Using an audio service such as a music play service, a user can listen to music and concurrently enjoy music contents such as lyrics or album art displayed in a display screen.
A conventional music play service visualizes a subjective property of emotion in music so as to facilitate searching and accessing to more various music, but requires user's understanding without considering preference of an individual user. In addition, the conventional music play service indiscriminately shows unnecessary information in the music play to thus cause confusion and muddle to the user.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.